


Alexandrite

by SijiameNiwatoko



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SijiameNiwatoko/pseuds/SijiameNiwatoko
Summary: 他的命名石。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Hythlodaeus
Kudos: 3





	Alexandrite

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文写给朋友画的爱梅。他真的很神仙，请一定去看。  
> 链接：https://echoloading.lofter.com/post/1d5ca261_1c8df476b

夜之民对名字有非比寻常的重视。一个人真正的名字是他最大的秘密，只有至亲和密友有资格得知。而这个有着魔力的真名从诞生时就被刻在一块宝石上，由每人贴身携带，直到死才和他分开。那些和主人分离的命名石，现在都嵌在攀入云霄的塔罗斯身上了。而活人依旧携带着他们的石头，等着丧葬之日沉入水底。

诺弗兰特的英雄知道这些，但经过诗人的提醒，他才想起了什么。

鲁纳尔听暗之战士讲完整个故事，让他稍等，转身钻进了幽暗的石窟。站在门口，英雄能听见里面传来翻找的声音。过了一会，受尊敬的导师走了出来，郑重地将一枚小小的宝石交到他手里。“我觉得，”鲁纳尔的声音低沉，“这个最适合他。”

暗之战士没有作出评价，可能他也觉得这个适合他。那颗宝石只有拇指大，在阳光下透出莹绿色，但拿到夜之民钟爱的阴影里、借幽冷火光去看，却是深邃的紫红。他没有和任何人打招呼，独自借船驶向黑风海。当岸线消失在远方，天空晴朗，脆弱的木船抵达空旷沉寂的广阔海波中的某一处，暗之战士将那石头拿出来，探身过船沿，松开手。

宝石随着轻响沉了下去，没有水花。

爱梅特赛尔克第一次见到那种石头是在创造管理局的办公桌上，一大块深色的矿石压着一沓厚厚的纸，像什么沉闷的塑像。办公室里用魔法点着冷色调的灯，在它的表面上反射出星星点点的碎光。他进来时就看到希斯拉德注视着它，十指交叉，维持着这个动作一动不动。即使是友人推开门，他也只是稍微抬了抬视线，就又垂下头去。

爱梅特赛尔克的手还搭在门把上，他转身准备出去：“我等会再来。”

年轻的局长这才像是回过神：“不，进来吧，我没有工作。最近已经没有新递交的概念了。这个，”他往椅背上靠，随意地扬手示意面前的矿石，“是很久之前通过审查的。”

“为什么忽然拿出来复审？”

“不是复审，”希斯拉德回答，“我只是拿出来看看。它的创造者去年死了，你知道吗？就在第一次地裂的时候。”

他没有应声，只是来到桌前站着，像任何一个普通的访客。黑色长袍的褶皱里探出文件袋的一角。那天他以爱梅特赛尔克席而不是朋友的身份来访，连态度都显得疏离了不少，又或者是那段时间一直戴着赤红的面具，让他忘了如何展示轻松与亲昵。最后他只说：“那天死了很多人。”

“是啊，”对方轻描淡写地重复，“很多人。但他为我们留下了这个美丽的造物，也许你可以说，他还活在这块宝石中。”当爱梅特赛尔克保持他肃穆的沉默，希斯拉德却笑：“真难得，一般唏嘘这种事的都是你。”

他解释，这种石头会在日光和灯火下显出不同的颜色；“可惜，”他又说，“我们再也看不到它原本的色彩了。”他指的是窗外遮天蔽日的乌云，天上无光的海潮，乌黑又死气沉沉地笼罩大地。末日的云里混着烟雾和尘土，电闪雷鸣，还有灾兽的阴影。人们忘记了太阳，长夜吞没亚马乌罗提。

而爱梅特赛尔克忽然回答：“还有机会。”

那份文件在他手里轻得像一片羽毛，很薄，和任何创造概念的登记表一样。“这是最后的决策。十四……十三人议会已经全票通过了。”

希斯拉德接过那片羽毛，稍微扫了一眼。“啊，”他轻声地叹息，“佐迪亚克。”局长的手微微一挥，桌面上的宝石就消失得无影无踪，连粉末都不剩。

他——爱梅特赛尔克——对这一切有印象，全因为对话的时间与场合，否则他不会对区区一块石头记得这么清晰。他记得，因为之后他又见到过那种宝石的一些残片、微不足道的颗粒，对他来说不值一提的东西，却被现在的人类奉若珍宝。那之后天空又放晴了，虽然他的人民永远沉睡在了黑夜里，但他有幸见到那种石头在阳光下溶解成绿色。他没有看出故友所说的美。可能是他见到的都太破碎了，绿色恹恹而没有生机，透出一种疲惫和病态。

在分裂的十几个世界，在野蛮而渺小的国度中间，帝王和公主在宫殿里装饰这些碎片，把它们戴在身上炫耀，四处招摇，放在市场上往往催人一掷千金。他偶尔可怜他们，眼界只能与和自己一样残破的东西齐平。那些人给它起种种称呼：变石，亚历山大石。当有人给加雷马的皇帝，索鲁斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯献上它作为贡礼，他忽然想起：他没有问过希斯拉德这种石头的名字。

现在也已经没有人能给他答案，甚至没有人记得这原本是由他的一位同胞创造的概念，而不是在泥土底下天然孕育成的。他在第一世界的海底找寻到了远古的废墟，但里面已经没有任何痕迹留给他了。于是，几乎是恼怒地，愤怒地，他将自己还能记得的亚马乌罗提重现了出来，连同他记得的人和能想象出的人。于是，他能再次走进创造管理局的办公室，看见桌子后面的幻影对他说：

“不，哈迪斯，进来吧。”希斯拉德微笑，“这不是工作，最近已经没有新递交的概念了……这个，是很久之前就通过审查的。”

一块深紫的矿石睡在面前的桌上，一张过于整洁的桌子。当深入探索他自己的城市，爱梅特赛尔克总能在这里或那里发现错漏——希斯拉德的桌面不会这么干净。他疲于更正幻影扮演上的差错。

他问：“这是什么？”

“一种宝石，”这个希斯拉德回答，语气明快，“非常独特，它在人造光下是紫红色的，但放在天然的日光下会呈现绿色——”

“不，”他打断，“我问你它叫什么。”

希斯拉德停下了。隔着半透明的面具，一双黑漆漆的眼洞望着他，没有光亮或神色。他安静了很久，才轻巧地回答：“真奇怪。他没有告诉你吗？”

“‘他’？”

“希斯拉德。”

幻影说，理所当然地，笑意不减地：“我还以为你肯定知道——因为这石头很漂亮，哈迪斯，它像极了你灵魂的颜色。”

他从没有在镜子前端详过自己的灵魂，一向都是希斯拉德轻声对他说：你有我所见过的最明亮的灵魂，哈迪斯。非常耀眼，就像太阳。你的灵魂有很温柔的色泽，温暖的……同你一样。而桌上的石头在他看来是死的，冰冷的，阴郁且散发着不祥的气息。希斯拉德不会欺骗他，除非——

佐迪亚克！

灵魂被蛮神的漆黑浸染，意志由庞大的存在掌控，躯壳里的内核只剩愤怒，愤怒，不见天日。站在海市蜃楼间的无影忽然惊醒，那块由他回忆创造的石头像一潭深不见底的水，倒映出加雷安人的面庞。

再后来，它和它表面的人影都消失了。回忆之城从最细枝末节的地方开始崩坏，譬如桌上的茶杯，树上未开的花朵，创造管理局里堆放的无人问津的概念。一颗小小的宝石从海面往下落，离光越来越远，翠绿慢慢溶解成紫红，就像一缕被佐迪亚克精炼的灵魂那样坠了下去。一道站在空街上的幻影注意到它，伸手接住。

“呀，”他叹息，“哈迪斯。”

万米之上，小小的木船载着另一个世界的英雄，借着海为一个名字送葬。天气很好，不见云雾，水面上洒满了零碎的太阳。


End file.
